Scrapped Reclaimer
by Deltahalo241
Summary: After the Human-Forerunner war the humans are left trapped on the Earth, de-evolved by the Forerunners. When the Forerunner-Flood war starts the Forerunners decided to prtotect the humans, Earth is converted into a prototype shield world in order to protect its inhabitants. However before the Forerunners can assign the mission to the guardians to watch over earth, they are betrayed
1. Chapter 1

Halo-Scrapped Princess Crossover

Prologue

The war was reaching its climax; the ancient humans were being pushed back to their home world by the Forerunners. The war had lasted a thousand years and casualties had been massive on both sides, as time went on the humans began to rely on even more desperate measures sending out technology that was sometimes still in the early stages of prototyping; but they had little choice. Eventually the Forerunners were able to push the humans back to earth and once realising that there was no way to redeem the once powerful race, they de-evolved them; trapping the humans on the earth forever.

Then the flood had arrived, the weakened Forerunners stood no chance against the parasites onslaught and like the humans before them had to rely on untested technology in order to survive as long as possible; weapons like the composer were sent out to gather troops for the forerunners to use in combat, one place that the composer approached was earth. The humans were terrified; they had never seen power like this before and although something seemed strangely similar about it they just couldn't place it.

Eventually the Forerunners were backed into a corner by the parasite, the once great race that sought to uphold the peace on the honour of the mantle of protection, began work on weapons of genocide on a galactic scale. Desperate to save at least some of the species in the galaxy, the Forerunners built shield worlds in order to protect them and it during this time that the Forerunners remembered the humans, the Forerunners decided that the humans were the perfect beings to withhold the mantle after they passed and so Earth was turned into a makeshift shield world, looked after by five guardians. The humans were to be nurtured so that by the time of their release they would be able to take the mantle from the Forerunners.

What the Forerunners were not expecting was betrayal, Mendicant Bias one of the Forerunners own creations turned against them; rewriting the orders for the guardians Mendicant lead them to Earth where they sealed themselves away. The Forerunners were horrified, Mendicant had lead the Flood to them and had taken the other guardians to Earth; with a heavy heart the Forerunners set of the Destructive Arrayed Matrix better known as Halo and were ejected from our realm of existence. And so with the threat of the Flood neutralized and the Forerunners ensuring their own destruction, Mendicant started his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**And I'm back with another chapter for Scrapped Reclaimer, nothing major this chapter, just character introduction and development, I hope you enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think! Also be sure to check out my other stories!**

* * *

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"What about no-"

"For the last time NO!"

The voices continued to resonate around the area and a large cart pulled by two horses appeared on the top of a hill; it was brown and loaded down with supplies, a cloth blocked vision into the back of the cart and two brown and white horses were pulling it along the dirt road that the travellers were following. In the back of the cart a young girl was locked in a heated battle with a dark haired man who was driving the cart, it was unclear who would emerge victorious at this point.

"C'mon Shannon-nii, we have to be close!" spoke the blonde in the back of the cart "I'm beginning to think that were the only beings left on this planet! All I've seen for the past few hours are trees, road, trees, road, trees, trees and more trees!"

"I'll tell you when we get there, for now can you just sit down and be Quiete! I've had enough of your complaining to last a lifetime!" the dark haired man yelled back.

"Oh my, Pacifica seems rather worked up today don't you think Shannon?" spoke a dark haired lady sitting next to Shannon on the cart.

"You know how she reacts when we have long journeys like this Raquel, if it wasn't for the church of Mauser she would probably be a lot quieter and we wouldn't have to deal with all of this" the man sighed and leaned back a bit in his seat, remembering a time when everything was so much simpler. In the back of the cart the young girl known as Pacifica brought her knees up to her chest and hid her head behind them, she had heard everything Shannon had said and she knew it was true; that's what hurt the most, the fact that Shannon and Raquel had been cheated of having a normal life simply because she had been there. She tried to banish the dark thoughts but only found them returning in greater force; however she was snapped out of her reverie by a yell from the front.

"Hey, Pacifica, were here!" Shannon yelled down to his younger sister as the cart approached a large town.

The blonde moved her head up and looked outside, her eyes widened in amazement and a large smile spread across her face as they began moving into the town; however that smile dropped as she noticed the checkpoint at the entrance, Pacifica sighed and opened a container in the cart she took out a disguise and hastened to put it on before they reached the checkpoint; it was one thing that always bothered her, though she never said so, she could never be herself in these towns and always had to hide behind a disguise so as not to recognised.

'_Oh well'_ she thought to herself _'at least I can enter the towns'_

The thought gave little comfort however as she noticed the guards scrutinizing her, trying to find anything wrong with the disguise, she hoped that she had applied it well enough so as not to be noticed.

"Is there a problem here my good sirs?" asked a voice that Pacifica didn't recognize, it seemed rather light-hearted, almost jovial, but there was an air of seriousness and importance behind it as well.

"S...Sir Leopold!" stated one of the guards in surprise "W...We thought you would be gone for the rest of the month!" the guard finished looking up at the knight in training, the guard quivered a bit before composing himself.

"I was able to finish early so I decided to come home" responded Leopold "its okay, these people are with me you can let them pass" Leopold continued motioning backwards towards the cart that contained Pacifica, Shannon and Raquel.

As the group entered the town Pacifica turned towards the man who had helped them get in.

"Hey, thanks back there, for a minute I thought they wouldn't let us pass!" Pacifica spoke in an exited voice, this man was dressed as a knight, they were known to be noble warriors who saved princesses in distress and she was a princess and she was also in distress, which gave this man no reason not to help them on their journey.

"Think nothing of it my princess; I was only doing my duty!" Leopold called back "now please I must insist that you travellers stay with me in my manor for dinner! You all look absolutely exhausted!"

'_Yes!'_ thought Pacifica _'he recognises me as a princess! I know he'll help us no matter what, he's even letting us stay at his manor!'_

Shannon turned around to see Pacifica staring at him with her hands clasped together and stars in her eyes as a smile stretched across her face _'oh brother'_ he thought as he saw her expression "fine we can stay with Mr. Knight if he's offering" he looked back up and saw that Pacificas smile had grown even larger _'this is going to be a long trip'_ he thought to himself.


End file.
